The invention relates to hair clippers and to electrically operated hair clippers. More particularly, the invention relates to movable blade assemblies for hair clippers and to means for supporting the movable blade assembly of a hair clipper against the lower blade such that the compression force and surface tension or friction between the movable blade assembly and the lower blade can be readily adjusted by the hair clipper operator.